Insane in the Membrane
} |arg= } |name=Insane in the Membrane |image=Ability Mage BrainFreeze |description=Raise your reputation with the areas listed below. Honored with Bloodsail Buccaneers Exalted with Booty Bay Exalted with Everlook Exalted with Gadgetzan Exalted with Ratchet Exalted with Shen'dralar Exalted with Ravenholtd Exalted with Darkmoon Faire |type= } |reward=Title Reward: |points=0 |width=32em }} Insane in the Membrane is a Feat of Strength added in the patch 3.1.0. Upon achieved it awards the title the Insane and its requirements are: Attention: You have to be with the Pirates and with the Cartel at the same time! The reward is the title: <the Insane> Recommendations for Reputation Gains Start out with Bloodsail Buccaneers reputation by killing NPCs in Booty Bay. Guards grant you 25 reputation while most lower level NPCs will only gain 5. Note that when you become hostile, guards are able to spawn near you. Also guards will spawn when you attack lower level NPCs as well, but not for attacking another guard. Don't forget to visit Fleet Master Firallon with the Bloodsail Buccaneers off the coast of Stranglethorn Vale to the South East for for the <Bloodsail Admiral> title. After gaining Honored with Bloodsail Buccaneers, travel to Tanaris and kill Wastewander NPCs until you gain Friendly Status with Gadgetzan. After this, head to either Stranglethorn Vale and kill Venture Company NPCs or The Barrens and kill Southsea Freebooters until the local Steamwheedle Cartel Faction is at Honored. After those two factions are complete, return to Gadgetzan and turn in any you have from earlier. Continue back to killing Wastewander NPCs and turning in until you are Exalted with the Steamwheedle Cartel Factions. Alternatively, you can gain reputation by doing the quest in Dire Maul North, but first you must do the quest which requires 4 x , 8 x , 2 x , and 1 x which is found upstairs at the first balcony just beyond Knot Thimblejack. requires that can drop from any mob in Dire Maul North, with the named Guards having the highest drop rate. rewards 350 reputation to all Steamwheedle Cartel factions. For Ravenholdt reputation, kill Syndicate NPCs at Durnholde Keep in Hillsbrad Foothills until they no longer give reputation gains at Friendly. After wards turn in 5 x at Ravenholdt Manor for 75 reputation per turn in until Exalted. These Junkboxes can be attained by Rogue via the Pick Pocket skill from level 52+ mobs. Shen'dralar reputation is primarily gained through the repeatable quest associated with the , , . Note that each of the Librams can be found in the different wings of Dire Maul, but are Unique meaning you can only have one in your inventory at a time. One way to get around this after gaining the items needed for the quests, is to mail each of the Librams to an Alternate Character, and have an Engineer accompany you to use , a portable mailbox, at the NPC for the quest turn ins. Darkmoon Faire reputation can be gained up to Honored using the repeatable quests available involving item turn ins. Depending on your auction house markets, the reliable items that will not be removed from the list of items are... * 10 x * 10 x * 08 x * 06 x * 08 x Note, though these items are unlimited for the amount of available turn ins, they stop giving reputation gains at Honored. After you attain Honored, you can turn in the various Darkmoon Faire decks for the remainder of your reputation with the Epic Quality decks giving 350 reputation, or the lower quality Inscription crafted decks for 25 reputation gains. Also note that the lower Inscription crafted decks do not require the Darkmoon Faire to be available to you since when you accept the quest, the deck itself summons an NPC to your location for approximately 2-1/2 Minutes while the cooldown for the decks to summon are a shared 5 minutes, but due to the lower reputation, may provide for long periods for turning in the decks leaving the Epic Decks a chance to be the better choice since you are able to sell the Trinkets from them on the auction house. All information for the reputations were found via www.wowwiki.com extensive database or witnessed first hand in the process of working towards this achievement. External links